My Heart's Hum
by DreamStriker
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Bella is a singer and Rosaile want her to sing at her wedding. Alice and Rosaile are also trying to ge Edward to fall in love with Bella A/N: If I forget to put this on I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT
1. The Job

A/N: I do not own Twilight and this is my first Fanfic!

My Heart's Hum chapter 1

I walked into the club, and went to the back. Kate was already getting ready. She was wearing a t-shirt that hugged her body and a black mini skirt. She was getting her make-up on, when I walked in.

"Have you heard about tonight?" she said still looking in the mirror.

"No, I haven't. All I was told was to be here and dressed like I was working. I guess I don't mind as long as I'm getting paid for it." I had my clothes on already. I started to put on some make-up.

"Well I was told that we are singing for a job for some rich girl's wedding and she doesn't want a famous singer, that's why she's coming here."

"That's it, that's why his doing this for her?"

"Well, I also heard that it was a Cullen's fiancé." She said putting her microphone on.

"Kate, get out there now and Bella, you're up after her!" Bob yelled at us. Kate went out to the stage and started singing Wind it Up by Gwen Stefani.

High on the hills with the lonely goatherd, lay-od-lay-od-lay-he-hoo  
Yodell back with the girl and goatherd, lay-od-lay-od-low

Wind it up  
Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Yodellay, yodallay, yodal-low

(Yeah)  
This is the key that makes us wind up  
When the beat comes on, the girls all line up  
And the boys all look, but no, they can't touch  
But the girls want to know why the boys like us so much

They like way we dance, they like the way we work  
They like the way the L.A.M.B. is going 'cross my shirt  
They like the way my pants, it compliments my shape (She's crazy, right?)  
They like the way we react everytime we dance

Everytime the bass bangs, realize it calls your name  
Let the beat wind you up, and don't stop till your time is up  
Get in line now

Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Yodellay, yodallay, yodal-low

You've got to let the beat get under your skin  
You've got to open up, and let it all in  
But see, once it gets in, the poppin' begins  
And then you find out, why all the boys stare

They're trying to bite our style  
Trying to study our approach  
They like the way we do it, so original  
I guess that they are slow, so they should leave the room  
This beat is for the clubs, and cars that go

Everytime the bass bangs, realize it calls your name  
Let the beat wind you up, and don't stop till your time is up  
Get in line now

Uh, uh, uh, wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
(Ya'll ready)

Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Yodellay, yodallay, yodal-low

Uh huh, it's your moment  
Uh huh, come on girl, you know you own it  
Uh huh, you know your key is still tick-tockin'  
Hell yeah, and you know they're watchin'

Get it girl, get it, get it girl  
Get it girl, get it, get it girl  
To the front, to the side,  
To the back, but don't let him ride

Keep goin' girl, it's your night  
Don't let him steal your light  
I know he thinks you're fine and stuff  
But does he know how to wind you up?  
(Come on)

Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
Yodellay, yodallay, yodal-low, hey!

Kate walked back to me turning off her mic. "Knock them dead, Bella."

I walked out to the stage and the music started. It was Disturbia by Rihanna.

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (What's wrong with me?)

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum (Why do I feel like this?)

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum(I'm going crazy now)

No more gas in the rear  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
Out my life out my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort

Put on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' phone calls  
The phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster

Put on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to remain tame  
But I'm struggling  
If you can go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh

Put on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

When I was done every one was yelling my name. Bob came up on the stage.

"Well I guess we know your favorite singer." He said. "But she can't sing all night."

"I will be here Tuesday night and I can sing as long as we're open." I walked of the stage to the back. I know what was coming next. Kate was going to say that I totally got the job and I would say you can't say that for sure, and she will roll her eyes at me. It was always that way. I just said my line when I needed to. I left at 11:30 and got home and went to bed.

I was awakened by Sassy, my white Siberian husky. She was pulling me by my arm. "I'm up, I'm up." She let go and walked out of my room. I followed her to the kitchen. It was 7:30 in the morning. I did my Saturday routine. I got dressed in a tank-top and blue jeans. I got a message from Kate.

_Bells get here now and bring sassy_

_luv Kate_

_Where and y do I need to bring sassy_

_Truly Bells_

_B/c I want to see her & work now!!_

_luv Kate_

"Sassy" I called as I grabbed my keys to my 2007 Charger(pic on profit). I opened the back door to the car for Sassy. I got in drove of to the club. When I got there I put the leash on Sassy and walked into the club.

"What?" I knew that Kate would know what I wasd talking about.

"Well, we just got a call, and they told us to have you down here, so I'm guessing that they want you. Hey Sassy." Sassy walked up to her waging her tail. We didn't wait long before three people arrived.

The first one to walk in was a tall blonde that look like one of those bikini models. She was followed by a short black hair girl. Then there was a Greek god behind them. He had bronze colored hair, and it was messy.

"Why did I have to bring you here?" His voice was like velvet.

I was kicked and I looked at Kate. She had an eyebrow raised. I shook my head at her. She rolled her eyes. I liked that we can do the silent conversations.

"Hey, you must be Bella. I'm Rosalie, and I want you to be my singer at my wedding and I'm sorry that my fiancé isn't here but he was here when you sang. Might I add that you have a beautiful voice?" The blonde told me.

"Thanks"

"I'm Alice Cullen and this is my brother Edward." Alice pointed to Edward. I waved at them. "We want you to come to a party tomorrow. So do you just want to stay over at our place or directions?" I looked at Kate.

"Um, if she stays over tonight what is she going to do with Sassy?" Kate asked. "Because that dog would kill someone if she's not with Bella or one of her cousins."

"Ok, then it will have to come too." Rosalie said. "We will meet you here around eight?" I nodded at her and they left.


	2. Meeting

Chapter 2

I was in the Cullen's guest room when I heard the start of My Immortal on a piano. I walked to the noise and started to sing.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:]_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus]_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_[Chorus]_

Edward turned to me. "Wow, Rose was right about your voice." I started to blush and looked away.

"Thanks" I looked back at him.

"You should go to bed; you're going to need all the energy you can get with those two." I nodded at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some one jumped on the bed. It made Sassy jump and she was growling at, what I'm guessing to be Alice.

"Call that dog off already." Her voice made it clear that it was Alice. I just laid there. "BELLA!" I pulled the covers over my head.

Then I heard that voice that I love to hear. "Bella just get up she's not going to stop." I groaned and told Sassy to stop. Then Alice was sitting on my back, so I rolled to my side and she fell off. Edward was watching us. He just laughed and walked off.

"I think he likes you." I just ignored that comment.

"What are we doing today?" I asked her.

"Shopping and getting ready for the 'party' tonight." I groaned at the word shopping. "What you don't like shopping? It's like my favorite thing in the world."

"I don't really know I just never did like shopping." I got my clothes and bathroom stuff. I went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I put on a t-shirt and jeans. I put my hair up into a ponytail and walked out to Alice. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the kitchen. She put some food in front of me.

"Eat." She demanded me. "You have to make sure Emmett doesn't try and change his outfit. Get it."

"Yes mother." He rolled his eyes and winked at me. Alice and I finished eating and went to the store to meet Rosalie. They made me try on almost every dress in every store. They got theirs already. I was the one that found the one I liked. It was a teal with a silver band just above the waist. (Link on my homepage)

"Ok, I'll go and pay for it and I'll meet you two both at the Cullen's and then to your house, Bella." Rosalie told us, and I was being dragged back to the car.

"Get your stuff and I'll follow you." I walk to the room I stayed in. I started to pack my stuff up, when Edward can in.

"So, how was the shopping day?" he asked.

"It was very long, you're lucky it wasn't you."

He chuckled, "Why?"

"I tried on very dress in almost very store that was there." He laughed again. "Now they're planning on doing my make-up and hair."

"So, you don't like shopping, getting your hair done, and make-up."

"Yeah, you're right. The only make-up I put on is eye liner, that's it." That's when Alice to decide to interrupted our conversation.

"Edward, leave her alone! She needs to get going!"

"I better go before I get my head ripped off." I laughed at that commit.

I grabbed my stuff and put it in my car. Sassy was already beside me. I waited for about 5 minutes until a BMW M3 came up the drive way. It was Rosalie. She parked beside me. I opened the back door to my car, and Sassy.

"Ok I'm ready." Alice had a huge bag with her. I just got in my car and Alice got in Rosalie's car. It didn't take very long to go before I got to my house. It was closer then I thought it would be.

"Ok let's get the dress up in the room." Alice told us. We each grabbed our dress and they followed my to the guest bedroom. I went to the bathroom to plug in the straightener and the curling iron.

"OH MY GOSH!" I heard Alice and Rosalie yell from behind me. "This is bigger then _my _bathroom."

"Yeah, well, leave it to my cousins to do that. Oh, by the way, this is my cousins' house I just live here for free."

"Wow, they must love you a lot." Rosalie said in ah.

"Well, yeah, I lived with them during High School. So that mainly puts me in their favorite cousin spot." Rosalie sat down in one of the chairs and started doing her hair. I took my ponytail out and started to brush it. I got it brushed and got it wet. Alice was done before Rosalie was done and came over to me.

"What do you think we should do with her hair?"

"I think do a half ponytail then curl it." Rosalie answered her. I was re-brushing my hair, when Alice took the brush from my hand and started to do my hair. It took about an hour for them both to get my hair down and another hour for my make-up. I got my dress when they were doing there make-up. I looked at my phone and it had a text from Elizabeth. I opened it and read it.

_Hey I saw u w/ a Cullen & future Cullen and got the same dress as you but in a different color. WE ARE GOING TO BE TWINS!!_

_Luv u, Liz_

I laughed at the message. I wasn't surprised that they were going to be there to. They are every where. I texted her back.

_Ya im going to be her singer at the wedding…Ya, to bad its not true_

_Truly Bells_

I put my phone in my purse, which Alice got me for tonight. Alice came out and handed me my shoes. They were from my closet. I have no clue on how she found them. They were in a pile of shoes in the corner of my closet. I put them on and walked to Sassy's room. (I know the dog is spoiled!) She walked right in and I closed the door behind her. I walked outside to find that Rosalie and Alice were out there already. I locked the door behind me.

Rosalie had a black dress on. It had sparkles on the straps. Alice's dress a red dress with red sparkles and it was tight around the waist.

"Emmett and Jasper are saving our spots." Alice told. I nodded and got in my car. I followed Rosalie. We got there and Emmett and Jasper left right when we got in the spots. Alice, Rosalie and I met behind the car.

"What's up with them?" Rosalie asked.

"I have no clue." Alice answered.


	3. Rejection

Chapter 3 rejection

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!**

Chapter 3 rejection

We walked up to the building, when I saw my cousin and her now fiancé making out. I grabbed my phone out of my purse and texted her.

_Hey stop making out and get ur ass over here_

_Truly Bells_

I closed my phone and put it back. I saw Liz look over to me and ran up to me. She hugged me.

"Hey, I see you are with the Cullen's again. Don't you feel special?"

"If say so. Alice, Rosalie this is Elizabeth." I pointed to Alice and Rosalie.

"Well I have to get inside before Misty kills me." Liz walked inside and Jacob walked up to me and hugged me. I introduced him to Alice and Rosalie and visa versa. We walked in.

_So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight_

I got my phone out a looked at it. It was a text from Misty.

_Hey get over here NOW!!_

_MiStY_

I looked up and told Alice and Rosalie that I would be back. I followed Jake to my cousins' table. I hugged them all. We talked for a while then I decided to go back to the Cullen table.

"So, who were you talking to?" Emmett asked.

"My cousins."

"Who are your cousins?"

"The Mil'Airs." Everyone either choked on their drink or their eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"NO WAY!! THAT IS SO COOL." Emmett yelled.

"Yeah, sure, if you say so."

"They are like the richest people on this planet and you don't think that's cool being their cousin. Their one and only cousin, and you could have been rich already!" I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Maybe I didn't want it handed to me. Maybe I wanted to work for it." He stomped off and took Jasper with him.

"So, who was that Jacob guy that was with Elizabeth?" Alice asked.

"That is her fiancée and my ex-boyfriend." I told them.

"Oh that got to suck." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, he cheated on me with her. I'm not mad at her, only at him. I haven't dated anyone after that either."

"You have got to be kidding!" they both said. I just shook my head. Then Emmett, Jasper, and Edward came back with some female.

"Tanya." Alice's voice was harsh when she said her name.

"Alice, Rosalie." She said. "Who are you?"

"Bella" I didn't really want to talk to her. She looked like a slut from were I was sitting. I looked around to everyone. It looked like they didn't like her at all but Edward. He didn't even look at anyone at the table.

"Ok, let's go, Edward." They left.

"What's up with him?" I asked.

"You should know." Jasper said.

"No I don't." I got up and walked over to Ed, my cousin.

"Hey can I take your car home if I really need too?"

"Ok here." He had a confused look on his face, but he still handed me his keys to the Zonda (link on my page). He gave him my keys. I walked out to the back. I saw Tanya and Edward. They were making out. I didn't know why but it hurt to see it. I took my heels off so I could run to Ed's car. I didn't even tell everyone that I was leaving. It hurt too much to stay here. I didn't know why I liked him so much. I made it to Ed's car when my phone went off.

"Hello" I said as I got into the car and started it.

"Where are you going?" it was Liz.

"Home, tell Alice and Rosalie." I told her then hung up. I was out of there in five minutes. It would have took an hour to get back to my house from were we where. I got there in an half an hour. _What the hell am I doing? I can't have that much feelings for him already I just freaking meet him. _I kept telling myself that but it didn't work. I let Sassy out of her room and went up to my room. I changed in to my pajamas after taking a shower to get the make-up off.


	4. Wedding Song

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight**

Chapter 4

I was in the gymnastics gym, (just go with it. For the story please!!) trying to forget everything for a while. I had rips on my hand, which hurt like a bitch. Every muscle in my body hurt also.

_You can only move as fast as,  
Who's in front of you,  
And if you assume,  
Just like them,  
What good will it do,  
So find out for yourself  
So your ignorance,  
Will stop bleeding through._

It was Alice. "Hello Alice."

"You have to come here. I know that you're not going to be happy about this one but you have to do a song with Edward too."

"Ok" I didn't like the idea but I had too do it. "I'll be there in 20 minutes." I took a shower and dresses in ten minutes. I grabbed the keys to the Lamborghini (on my page). I parked in front of the house and walked up to the door. I was pulled into the house and dragged to Edward's piano room.

"You like Edward don't you?" Rosalie asked.

"And what if I do Rosalie"

"Call me Rose please. Because he likes you and he was only with Tanya because he saw Elizabeth making out with Jacob."

"Yeah and we don't want him seeing that bitch either." Alice added.

"Oh here is the song. You should already know." I looked at it and started to play a part on the piano.

_If I should die before I wake  
it's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh_

I looked up at them. They were staring at me. Then Esme and Carlisle came into the room.

"Was that you singing?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. "You have a very beautiful voice."

"Thanks." I started to play a song that I thought up. (p.s. Just for the story please pretend that Bella wrote the song and not Leona Lewis)

_(Ooooh)_

It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through

Going coming thought I heard a knock  
Who's there no one  
Thinking that I deserve it  
Now I realize that I really didn't know  
If you didn't notice you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'ma be ok

[Chorus:]  
Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

I couldn't turn on the TV  
Without something there to remind me  
Was it all that easy  
To just put aside your feelings

If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh  
Hurt my feelings but that's the past  
I believe it  
And I know that time will heal it  
If you didn't notice boy you meant everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'ma be ok

[Chorus:]  
Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

Since there's no more you and me  
It's time I let you go  
So I can be free  
And live my life how it should be  
No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you  
Yes I will

[Chorus: x2]  
Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

"Did you make that song?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I started it two years after Jacob and I broke up." I told them. Edward and Tanya came in right after I said that. He looked at me.

"Hey Edward, we need you also for the main song of the night." Rose told him.

"Why? You got her."

"Well, because I picked a song that is a duet. That why."

I seen an electric guitar, do I decide to start playing Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I could start hearing them fighting now. This time I heard Tanya in it. I put the guitar down. I grabbed my stuff and told Rose to come over when they are done fighting. I was at my car when I heard my name. It was Tanya.

"I wanted to thank you for being the reason for Edward to be with me. He told me about what he saw. I knew it wasn't you." She just smirked.

"How did you know?"

"That's easy the dress. It was very obvious, don't you think?" I looked at her before getting in my car.


	5. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 5

I was on bars when Alice, Rose, and Edward walked in. I looked at Alice and Rose. They looked like they wanted Edward out of here. So I told him where the music room was. I walked to the middle of the floor to stretch.

"Did you know that Tanya knows that it was me that was making out with Jake?" I asked.

"No way, Edward is so stupid. She is just going to screw him over again." Alice said. "While anyway, we won the fight and made the bitch cry." I laughed at that. "We aren't going to stay we have to get ready for a party. It's one my Carlisle's friend's parties." I nodded and they left.

I went up to the music room. Edward was at the piano. He just finished the song and started again. I decided to sing.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh_

He looked up at and started to sing.__

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

_[Chorus:]__  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

_[Chorus]___

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

_[Chorus x2]___

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

"I think we got it." I told him.

"Yeah, I can go know." His voice was harsh.

"What is your problem?"

"I really don't want to be here."

"Why?"

"That is none of your business."

"I think it more my business than you think."

"It has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. Sassy was right by my side when I walked out. "You can't even see through Tanya. How can you not see the problem is my business too?"

"What does that mean?"

"Think about it Edward. I know more about it then you do."

"Tanya has nothing to do with it either and Rosalie and Alice don't know what they are talking about either"

"They didn't tell me anything. I knew when you showed up with that slut."

"You don't know her or me for that matter."

"Just like you don't know me either and you're the one jumping to conclusions." I opened the door for he could leave. He just looked at me confused. Sassy started to growl at him. He left after that.

I went up to my room to take a shower. Liz was going to be here in a half hour. I did my make up and hair before she got here.

"Here's the dress" She said while handing it to me. Her make-up ad hair was already done. The dress was black it was just like her's.

"So we're twins tonight." She just nodded her head.

"We're taking my Ferrari, and I'm driving." I wasn't going to start with her driving. I got the dress on and went to her car.


End file.
